Harry Potter: What If?
by Rainbow185
Summary: A bunch of What If's and the outcome. Some may be Two Shots, all are Canon with some OC's but not taking a role seriously (Siriusly).
1. What if 1 Sirius survived DOM?

**Disclaimer: I do not on Harry Potter as much as I would like to.**

* * *

Only one pair was still battling, apparently unaware of the new arrival. Harry saw Sirius duck Bellatrix's jet of red light: he was laughing at her.  
"Come on, you can do better than that!" he yelled, his voice echoing around the cavernous room.  
The second jet of light hit his shield charm he done, with Azkaban taking it's toll on him his reflexes surprised him.

Sirius cackled and he was so close to the veil his hair and clothes where ruffling. He stepped forward and Harry sighed in relief-  
A confundus charm and a stunning spell from the heavy lidded woman hit him square in the chest and he fell forward face first onto the solid floor, red liquid on the side of his face.

Before Harry could react, Dumbledore threw a spell at the surrounding Death Eaters including Bellatrix and revived Sirius who looked around confusingly for a moment then snapped into focus-  
One from the order members raced up to Neville and Harry and re lifted the curse from Neville.  
"Thebs" Neville said with difficulty

"Professor Dumbledore wants you Potter and Merlin, what happened to you?" He exclaimed while supporting Neville.

Harry travelled across the battlefield watching out for any Death Eaters in the progress.  
"Harry," Dumbledore started "we are going to take this Portkey back to Hogwarts"  
"What about the others?"  
"They are all with the Aurors who also have Portkeys" Just as he explained whirls of colours where pulled and unconcious Death Eaters remained.  
"Harry!" Sirius smiled at his Godson  
"Sirius!"

They felt the familiar tug by the navel and arrived in Dumbledore's circular polished wooden floor was gone from beneath his feet; the Atrium, Death Eaters and Dumbledore had all disappeared and he was flying forwards in a whirlwind of colour and sound.

Harry's knees buckled while Sirius and Dumbledore stood up, Sirius lending him a hand.  
"I thought you was dead" He said with tears in his brilliant eyes and leapt into his eyes.  
A picture behind him gave a particularly loud grunting snore, and a cool voice said, 'Ah ... Harry Potter ...Sirius Black'  
Phineas Nigellus gave a long yawn, stretching his arms as he surveyed Harry and Sirius out of shrewd, narrow eyes.

Sirius ignored his Great Grandfather and whispered  
"Let it out" and Harry sobbed his knees buckling again. Dumbledore had his back turned from Harry and Sirius. Harry was still extremely wrathful that Dumbledore kept him in the dark and just decided to speak to him a few minutes ago.

"What I think you need is a good night's sleep," Dumbledore stated, eyeing the Portrait of Phineas. "but before that," He turned on his heel, his cloak following.

_Harry, I owe you an explanation,' said Dumbledore. 'An explanation of an old man's mistakes. For I see now that what I have done, and not done, with regard to you, bears all the hallmarks of the failings of age. Youth cannot know how age thinks and feels. But old men are guilty if they forget what it was to be young ... and I seem to have forgotten, lately ...'_

* * *

Still stunned at what Dumbledore explained, Harry and Padfoot left Dumbledore's office wide-eyed. So that was the reason for Dumbledore keeping him in the dark? So he's saying that Voldemort may be able to witness his enemies progress?

The genial dormitory was filled with an occasional sniff from Seamus or Dean the thing missing was Ron slightly loud snores.

* * *

_HE WHO MUST NOT BE NAMED RETURNS_  
_'In a brief statement on Friday night, Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge confirmed that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has returned to this country and is once more active._

_'"It is with great regret that I must confirm that the wizard styling himself Lord-well, you know who I mean-is alive and among us again," said Fudge, looking tired and flustered as he addressed reporters. "It is with almost equal regret that we report the mass revolt of the dementors of Azkaban, who have shown themselves averse to continuing in the Ministry's employ. We believe the dementors are currently taking direction from Lord- Thingy._

_'"We urge the magician population to remain vigilant. The Ministry is currently publishing guides to elementary home and personal defence which will be delivered free to all wizarding homes within the coming month."_

_'The Minister's statement was met with dismay and alarm from the wizarding community, which as recently as last Wednesday was receiving Ministry assurances that there was "no truth whatsoever in these persistent rumours that You-Know-Who is operating amongst us once more."_

_'Details of the events that led to the Ministry turnaround are still hazy, though it is believed that He Who Must Not Be Named and a select band of followers (known as Death Eaters) gained entry to the Ministry of Magic itself on Thursday evening._

_'Albus Dumbledore, newly reinstated Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, reinstated member of the International Confederation of Wizards and reinstated Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, has so far been unavailable for comment. He has insisted over the past year that You-Know-Who is not dead, as was widely hoped and believed, but is recruiting followers once more for afresh attempt to seize power. Meanwhile, the "Boy Who Lived"-'_

_'There you are, Harry, I knew they'd drag you into it somehow,' said Hermione, looking over the top of the paper at him._

_They were in the hospital wing. Harry was sitting on the end of Ron's bed and they were both listening to Hermione read the front page of the Sunday , whose ankle had been mended in a trice by Madam Pomfrey, was curled up at the foot of Hermione's bed; Neville, whose nose had likewise been returned to its normal size and shape, was in a chair between the two beds; and Luna, who had dropped in to visit, clutching the latest edition of The Quibbler, was reading the magazine upside-down and apparently not taking in a word Hermione was saying..._

* * *

**So here it is, it's not the most detailed but I want your review and what the next 'What If' should be.**


	2. What if 2 Harry died instead of Cedric?

And_ then, without warning, Harry's scar exploded with pain. It was agony such as he had never felt in all his life; his wand slipped from his fingers as he put his hands over his face; his knees buckled; he was on the ground and he could see nothing at all; his head was about to split open. _The pain was so excruciating for Harry he had gone deaf and blocked out his surroundings and passed out.

"Harry!" Cedric yelped, racing over to the younger boy, his heart pounding in his rib-cage he felt for a pulse on his wrist and sighed slightly. It was small and erratic.

_From far away, above his head, he heard a high, cold voice say, "Kill the spare."_

Harry opened his eyes and looked at Cedric.

_A swishing noise and a second voice, which screeched the words to the night: "Avada_ Kedavra!"

The emerald light rushed passed Cedric giving off a breeze heading straight towards Harry's chest who now lay useless and unusually limp. No. This can't happen. Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, Triwizard Champion, Gryffindor's youngest quidditch player... d-dead?

Cedric stared into Harry's handsome face, at his open unique but beautiful midori eye now, _blank and expressionless as the windows of a deserted house, at his half-open mouth, which looked slightly surprised. And then, before _Cedric's_ mind had accepted what he was seeing, before he could feel anything but numb disbelief, he felt himself being pulled to his feet._

_TOM RIDDLE_  
_The cloaked man was now conjuring tight cords around _Cedric_, tying him from neck to ankles to the headstone. Harry could hear shallow, fast breathing from the depths of the hood; he struggled, and the man hit him - hit him with a hand that had a finger missing._ And then Cedric saw underneath the hooded cloak and saw someone known to be dead for 13 years, Peter Pettigrew. His grey eyes widened...

* * *

_It was as though _Peter Pettigrew_ had flipped over a stone and revealed something ugly, slimy, and blind - but worse, a hundred times worse. The thing _he_ had been carrying had the shape of a crouched human child, except that _Cedric_ had never seen anything less like a child. It was hairless and scaly-looking, a dark, raw, reddish black. Its arms and legs were thin and feeble, and its face - no child alive ever had a face like that - flat and snakelike, with gleaming red eyes._

Cedric then witnessed the most disgusting thing he had ever seen, sure to give him nightmares for an eternity, the re-birth of You-Know-Who. His arm was pounding from the deep gash spilling blood onto the grave stone of Tom Riddle._  
_

You-Know-Who smirked at the sight of Harry on the floor lifeless a tear ran off of Cedric's cheek and You-Know-Who began lecturing apparated Death Eaters who he hadn't seen for years, including Lucius Malfoy. The ropes on him loosened and he fell to the floor at You-Know-Who's feet.

"Now Cedric, we are going to teach you a lesson on what happens to fools who argue," Voldemort stated and Cedric braced himself for whatever pain was going to visit.

_Voldemort moved slowly forward and turned to face _Cedric_. He raised his wand._

_"Crucio!" _

_It was pain beyond anything_ Cedric_ had ever experienced; his very bones were on fire; his head was surely splitting along his scar; his eyes were rolling madly in his head; he wanted it to end...to black out...to die... _

_And then it was gone. _He was shaking on the ground and he_ looked into those bright red eyes through a kind of mist. The night was ringing with the sound of the Death Eaters'_ laughter. Without warning, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named cast the curse again and he moaned in agony.

"And for finals," Cedric knew what was coming and with all the strength he could muster he got up and ran, the curse hit the stone he was bounded to a while ago and fell with a boom echoing throughout the graveyard. Dust blinded them and Cedric felt his way through to Harry and his wand dodging showers of colourful spells sent. He thought on what Harry said on getting back to the cup before he passed out from pain.

_"Accio!" _Cedric_ yelled, pointing his wand at the Triwizard Cup. It flew into the air and soared toward him. _Cedric_ caught it by the handle - _

_He heard Voldemort's scream of fury at the same moment that he felt the jerk behind his navel that meant the Portkey had worked - it was speeding him away in a whirl of wind and color, and _Harry_ along with him...They were going back._

* * *

Cedric_ felt himself slam into the ground, his face pressed into the grass; the smell filling his nostrils. He did not move. To hold himself steady, he tightened his hold on the two things he was still clutching: the smooth, cold handle of the Triwizard Cup and _Harry's_ body. Shock and exhaustion kept him on the ground, breathing in the smell of the grass, waiting...waiting for someone to do something...something to happen..._

_A torrent of sound deafened and confused him; there were voices everywhere, footsteps, screams...He remained where he was, his face screwed up against the noise, as though it were a nightmare that would pass..._

Then a pair of hands seized him roughly and turned him over.

Cedric looked up at the familiar face of his best friend Jeff Slikkin, cheerful and proud, unaware that someone died at a far too young age.

"Mate, you WON!" Jeff cheered and a group of Hufflepuff's cheered as they heard Jeff. Cedric didn't even care about winning the cup he loosened his hold on the cup and clutched harder onto the corpse of Harry.

"What's wrong?" he asked peering into his friends grieving face. Before he could say what happened he fainted. He awoke and Albus Dumbledore was crouched down and looking at both of the boys faces paling considerably at Harry's grey pallor, cold and lifeless.

_The face of Cornelius Fudge appeared upside down over _Cedric_; it looked white, appalled. _

_"My God - _Potter_!" he whispered. "Dumbledore - he's dead!"_

The was a loud whisper of furtive whispers on which of the two were gone from further ahead. And for those who were closed shrieked and sobbed some pointing at the corpse of Harry Potter and some spreading the message.

A group of fiery red hair, bushy brown hair and Gryffindor's who looked like fourth years with 'Potter' written in red on their foreheads stormed through to see the sight for themselves.

Hermione, Mrs. Weasley, screamed into the night collapsing in tears, all paling considerably. Ron and Ginny cried silently dropping onto the floor next to Harry, Hermione crawling weakly soon after sobbing into his dead body. The Weasleys all comforted each other for losing the boy who they seen as their own son despite his black messy hair and freckle free face. Mrs. Weasley sobbed into Mr. Weasley's chest who had tear rolling down for the child they loved. He stared at the scene traumatised.

"He's dead!" "He's dead!" "Harry Potter Dead!" "The-Boy-Who-Lived!" "Eez dead!"

Cedric felt disgusted as he got directed by Moody at some of his fellow students who were crying just because they didn't have their saviour and not because _just_ Harry died.

_"You can't help him now. It's over. Let go."_


	3. What if 3 Peter killed Harry in SS?

"Get_ off me," Harry spat, throwing Pettigrew's hands off him in disgust. "I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing it because - I don't reckon my dad would've wanted them to become killers - just for you."_

No one moved or made a sound except Pettigrew, whose breath was coming in wheezes as he clutched his chest. Black and Lupin were looking at each other. Then, with one movement, they lowered their wands.

Pettigrew sluggishly stepped in front of Harry instead of cowering behind a 13 year old, and with all his Gryffindor might- not much and snatched Remus' wand before he could react with surprising strength and stabbed him the eye with it.

"Arrgh!" Remus moaned in pain clutching his eye, Pettigrew knocked him out with a weak stupefy and tied him up with thin cords; the young trio had a quick shielding charm on them so they couldn't help.

Sirius, furious, chased Peter with a rope binding spell, the young Gryffindors watching the chaos. Finally,a spell sent from his own wand sent Sirius bounded with his wand rolling forward to Pettigrew, fatigued clutching his chest. Remus awoken from unconciousness looked dangerous.

"YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING BASTARD!" Sirius roared, all wincing from the power of hatred in his words. Remus showed his agreement by yelling insults a pirate would be proud of. Peter suddenly snapped and gagged his former best friends, which didn't help so he added a silencing charm. The shield faded into a faint blue.

"Now I want you to say farewell," Peter raised his wand proud unlike his normal character "to your friends Potter the Dark Lord wanted this and I shall complete his wishes" The shield now completely disappeared left the trio unavailing, since Pettigrew stole all of theirs. Hermione and Ron (despite his badly injured leg) stood in front of Harry protesting:

"No!" "You'll have to kill us too!"

Pettigrew had enough of their bickering and with a swish of his wand-

"CRUCIO!" The spell charged towards Hermione who writhed and screamed in agony, horror etched on Ron, Harry, Sirius and Remus' faces.

"STOP!" Harry and Ron yelled, both becoming weak by their best friend's shrieks and tears they dropped on the floor next to her and shielded her from the poisoned man. The rat smirked and passed the spell on to Ron who screamed and cried.

"Please...stop" Harry said weakly tears rolling down his face, looking at Hermione who fainted and then Ron who looked just about to.

"Very well," Peter began "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Harry- too young to die dropped to the floor lifeless and peaceful his eyes closed. Ron crawled to him sobbing into his friend who he thought as the best brother. Even Hermione seemed dead, Ron prayed she wasn't totured into insanity as he shielded Harry's corpse. Peter re lifted the bounds and gags, transformed back into a useless rat and escaped. Remus and Sirius raced to the three, sobbing that they lost Harry, James' son who they were suppose to protect, they all died too early and the Potter blood line was now just history. Hermione opened her eyes and they sighed slightly that she wasn't insane. She looked at the sobbing group and then saw Harry and shrieked and cried along with the mourning.

* * *

**This one was quite hard to write but I got there in the end :)**


	4. What if 4

_**What if Harry was seriously injured in the Department of Mysteries (DOM) and Sirius blamed himself?**_

The_ man was pressing so tightly on Harry's windpipe that he could not breathe. Through watering eyes he saw Sirius duelling with a Death Eater some ten feet away; Kingsley was fighting two at once; Tonks, still halfway up the tiered seats, was firing spells down at Bellatrix-nobody seemed to realise that Harry was dying. He turned his wand backwards towards the man's side, but had no breath to utter an incantation, and the man's free hand was groping towards the hand in which Harry was grasping the prophecy_

It felt like he was squeezing harder onto Harry's windpipe-if that was possible as seconds turned into minutes. The man snatched the prophecy from his bloodless hands with a triumphant grin, he felt himself being thrown onto the floor- darkness closing in on him with one last look he looked at the fierce duelling of the aurors and Neville who seemed to be looking for someone while dodging spells in the process.

"HARRY!" A familiar voice yelled

* * *

Sirius dashed down to Harry, ignoring the chaos around him to help his godson who was lying on the floor far too still. 'Please be okay' Sirius thought desperately as he checked for a pulse, their was one- slightly faster then usual but relieving. He stirred and Lily's eyes snapped onto Sirius'.

"Thank goodness your alive" Sirius sighed then peered around for any approaching Death Eaters. He helped Harry up who smiled in appreciation.

"I thought I was dead as well" Harry muttered under his breath and shot a spell behind his back and the approaching Death Eater fell back.

"Nice one Ja- Harry!" Sirius grinned as he stunned the Death Eater who attempted to hurt them and Harry grinned back. Neville limped towards them looking suddenly nervous as he saw Sirius but got through.

"Harry Ib wab lokkbin forb youb!" Neville said relieved

"I noticed... kind of" Harry replied while stunning a Death Eater over Neville who looked back and nodded in appreciation. Sirius wiped out another Death Eater over Neville.

"Thebs sirb"

"No problem uh-"

"Nebill Lobngblottom"

"Neville Longbottom?"Sirius corrected with a knowing Neville nodded-

"OI-THIS IS NOT A GET TOGETHER WITH SOME TEA AND BISCUITS!" Moody roared hobbling towards the trio who began helping the others. Neville got called from a Order Member and he raced to them.

* * *

"Oh well look who it is,"

"itty bitty Potter and Sirius Black" Bellatrix cackled and Sirius looked furious and began to throw any spell that came into his head at her. They played a taunting game at each other making sarcastic snide's when either missed.

"You would like this one especially!" Bellatrix cackled and a deep purple spell rushed towards Sirius but it hit Harry who was back to back with Sirius shooting spells at Death Eaters who didn't seem to notice it hit his arm. Bellatrix laughed crazily.

"Harry!" He turned around facing Sirius in response to his name but as he did he was hit straight in the chest by a white light. He staggered backwards and collapsed as blood spurted from his face and through his school robes- obviously extremely deep his wand dropped to the floor. Before Sirius could react, his cousin mad cackle echoed the walls and she Disaparated.

Sirius dropped in front of Harry who was panting and gasping deeply as if he came back up from underwater.

"No no no..." He muttered under his breath as he looked forlorn searching for someone and he did.

"REMUS!" Sirius yelled- Harry's thick messy hair so much like James' was soaked in blood and his fringe covered his eyes completely as it stick to the blood. The fluid spilled all over the floor at a alarming speed and his hands shook firmly. Remus with Dumbledore charged down across the remaining people of the battle- Sirius brushed Harry's hair out of his eyes and held his blood caked hand which soothed him a bit from the look of his eyes. The pair gasped looking suddenly pale.

"Help-PLEASE!" Sirius sobbed, Dumbledore got out a portkey which would take Harry to the Hospital Wing immediately, Sirius and Harry left in a whirlpool. Dumbledore got out another portkey which would escort he and Remus to the closest room to the Hospital.

* * *

Harry and Sirius landed inside the Hospital Wing at the front door and as soon as Harry landed his knees gave out and blood dripped from his face steadily. Before Madam Pomfrey could come back from her office, Sirius turned into Padfoot to keep his identity hidden. Ginny, Ron, Luna and Neville heard a _crack_ and found a shaggy dog known as 'Padfoot' and someone in school robes who was completely battered- Ginny, Luna and Neville got up past Hermione who was still unconscious and a clueless Ron who stared at the trio as they walked up to the badly injured person and the familiar dog. The student became unusually limp and his body lay on the floor, Padfoot whined and they came closer and went wide eyed as they noticed it was Harry who looked so unfamiliar covered in blood. Padfoot whined desperately staring at Ginny with a pleading look in his eyes before they could react, a door creaked and-

"What are you three doing out of-" Madam Pomfrey gasped as they moved to the side to reveal a battered Harry. The nurse shooed them out of the way to their bed and gave them a Calming Potion which didn't help, Ginny had tears in her eyes which she didn't hide well, Neville and Luna stood wide eyed and frightened for their friend. Just then Dumbledore and Remus came in looking grave as they studied all their young faces.

"Will he be okay?" Neville whispered to Ginny.

"Yes, of course he will, he's a fighter" Ginny replied, she was still shocked at so much blood he lost and almost vomited at he gashes that littered his face.

* * *

"How is he Poppy?" Remus said a while later, he and Dumbledore were waiting outside looking anxious like the teenagers.

She sighed looking at her hands which had Harry's blood on them, "Not well to be honest," Padfoot whined "I slowed down the bleeding slightly and gave him a dose of pain killing extract, many doses of blood replenishing potion I can't think of anything else to do I'm afraid"

"Thank you Poppy, I'll best be going now" Dumbledore replied with a thoughtful face.

* * *

Hermione stirred and got up with difficulty, noticed everyone grave faces and saw a screen covering a bed on her left.

"W-what happened?" Hermione asked, bracing herself. Ginny broke down into tears which was so rare for someone so feisty and fierce like herself.

"H-he might not make it" Ginny muffled.

"Who and why?"

"Big, long gashes, blood everywhere, unstable" Ginny continued, Hermione held in her breath-

"Who?" she asked higher than usual

"Harry" Luna answered looking shocked as well as permanently surprised.

* * *

Ooooh! cliffhanger! I actually might make a fanfiction just on this!

Shout out to reader/s: Daughter of the Full Moon


	5. What if 5 Dementors kiss on the train

**What if Harry was kissed by a dementor on the train?**

_Standing in the doorway, illuminated by the shivering flames in Lupin's hand, was a cloaked figure that towered to the ceiling. Its face was completely hidden beneath its hood. Harry's eyes darted downward, and what he saw made his stomach contract. There was a hand protruding from the cloak and it was glistening, grayish, slimy-looking, and scabbed, like something dead that had decayed in water... _

_But it was visible only for a split second. As though the creature beneath the cloak sensed Harry's gaze, the hand was suddenly withdrawn into the folds of its black cloak. _

_And then the thing beneath the hood, whatever it was, drew a long, slow, rattling breath, as though it were trying to suck something more than air from its surroundings. _

_An intense cold swept over them all. Harry felt his own breath catch in his chest. The cold went deeper than his skin. It was inside his chest, it was inside his very heart... _

_Harry's eyes rolled up into his head. He couldn't see. He was drowning in cold. There was a rushing in his ears as though of water. He was being dragged downward, the roaring growing louder... _

_And then, from far away, he heard screaming, terrible, terrified, pleading screams. He wanted to help whoever it was, he tried to move his arms, but couldn't...a thick white fog was swirling around him, inside him_.

The thick fog became frosty and breathless, his lungs seemed to be drowning and his head was pounding with screams and hushed voices-

"Not Harry!"

He was being taken further from a woman's voice-

"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!"

Further and further-

"Stand aside, you silly girl...stand aside, now..."

Blinded by grey-

"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead"

Louder and louder-

"Lily its him!"

It couldn't be-

"Take Harry and run!"

Dad?

"Not Harry, PLEASE!"

Mum?

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

_"Harry! Harry! Are you all right?"_ For a start, who was Harry?

_Someone was slapping his face. _Maybe it was him but he wasn't precarious.

Harry opened his eyes; there were lanterns above him, and the floor was shaking - the Hogwarts Express was moving again and the lights had come back on. He seemed to have slid out of his seat onto the floor. Ron and Hermione were kneeling next to him, and above them he could see Neville and Professor Lupin watching. Harry felt very sick; when he put up his hand to push his glasses back on, he felt cold sweat on his face.

Harry opened his eyes; there were lanterns above him, and the floor was shaking- where was he? It seemed as if everything was moving and rattling. A red headed long nosed boy and a bushy haired big toothed girl were kneeling next to him, and above them were a round faced plump boy and a worn out man with scars littering his face. Who were these people? _ Harry felt very sick; when he put up his hand to push his glasses back_ on, (which were passed by the bushy haired girl)_ he felt cold sweat on his face._

_"Are you okay?" _The red head boy_ asked nervously. _

Before he could ask who he was, Harry blacked out on the floor again.

* * *

"Harry?" Hermione said worried for her friend, she read all about Dementors and the after effects of being kissed numerous times as she always did with school books which were required to buy for the year. But Harry couldn't be kissed, can he? Tears welt up in her eyes as she memorised the description:

'When the Dementor's Kiss is performed the Dementor will pull back its hood, clamp its jaw around the victim's mouth, and consume his or her soul. The Dementor's Kiss is generally considered to be a punishment worse than death. Victims are left in what Muggles would call a Persistent Vegitant State; empty shells that are still alive but irretrievably "gone". It is impossible to return as a ghost, for the Kiss consumes the soul, and the soul of a person is required in order to become a ghost.'

"You don't think he's," Ron gulped "kissed do you?" But they ignored him, Ginny stayed huddled up in the corner shaking madly, Neville staring at a wall wide-eyed, Professor Lupin thinking and Hermione trying to revive Harry by slapping him again. Harry sluggishly got up with a slight relief that he was up by everyone but that was soon gone as Harry's bright green eyes looked confusingly at them.

"Wha-what?-"

"You fainted" Ron replied looking into his eyes

"Wh-who are you?" Harry said to Ron who looked shocked at his serious expression

"I'm your best friend" Ron said, voice breaking

"And I'm your other best friend" Hermione said weakly with tears welling up at Harry's uncertain expression. Remus looked grave and almost cried for the boy he hadn't seen for 12 years, but now there were no ways to interact; bond and tell stories with him about his parents, not after he just had the Dementor's Kiss.

* * *

**Another hard one to do but got through it in the end! Ended on a bit of a cliff hanger!**


	6. What if 6 Harry and Voldemort die

**What if Harry and Voldemort both died in the final battle?**

* * *

_ They moved Voldemort's body and laid it in a chamber off the Hall, away form the bodies of Fred, Tonks, Lupin, Colin Creevey, and fifty others who had died fighting him. McGonagall had replaced the House tables, but nobody was sitting according to House anymore: All were jumbled together, teachers and pupils, ghosts and parents, centaurs and house-elves, and Firenze lay recovering in the corner, and Grawp peered in through a smashed window, and people were throwing food into his laughing mouth. After a while, exhausted and drained, Harry found himself sitting on a bench beside Luna._

Harry had this strange tingling sensation and buzz in his ear which was getting stronger as he stared into space at no one in particular recapping what had just happened moments ago-

"Harry, HARRY!" An familiar dazed voice yelled. He turned his head to Luna who was smiling at him.

_""I'd want some peace and quiet, if it were me," she said._

"I'd love some," he replied

wincing slightly at the ringing in his ears.

* * *

In the late night, he found himself with Ginny, Ron, Luna, Hermione and Neville in the Gryffindor Common which had barriers still needing to be restored but was just as homely as it was before the war surprisingly. Harry tried with effort to ignore the now rapid buzzing in his ears as they talked occasionally with a few moments of comfortable silence.

"I better be going," Luna started

"Why don't you stay here Luna?" Ginny asked

"the blibbering hummdingers might try to escape" She replied and she walked out as if she wasn't mean't to be there as usual.

"Well I'm going to get some rest" Neville stated and the others agreed and left to their dormitories.

* * *

Girls dormitory:

"So about you and Harry-" Hermione started

"Oh I don't know, but I hope we are still on board" Ginny interupted

"Honestly you two are basically twi-" She let out a sharp intake of breath as she almost said 'twins' which could send the two into sunken depression.

"perfect for each other" She finished, her bottom lip trembling slightly.

"So you and my brother been up to some fun lately?" Ginny teased, not noticing Hermione's almost slip up.

"Shut up Ginny" She blushed and Hermione got into her old bed from last year as Ginny smirked wiggling her eyebrows at the bushy haired female.

"Nox"

* * *

In the boys dormitory Neville and Ron carried on a few conversations as they didn't even bother changing while Harry nodded when they asked for his opinion. Neville and Ron exchanged knowing looks and left him to himself. Harry lost consciousness, his mind screaming into insanity at the ringing as it now deafened him and somehow made him weaker as he tried to yell out to the pair- but something hard and cold blocked him. His heart pounded, slowing rapidly as he tried to fight the constrictions- wrapping him in coils. He sighed and rolled onto his other side- exhaling his last breath.

Ron woke up uncharacteristically early as he sensed somehow that something was wrong he looked to one side to see Neville stirring and looked to the opposite to see a deathly pale Harry.

"Harry?" Running to his best friends side he prodded him gently.

"Whazza?" Neville said clumsily as he rolled out of his bed.

"It's Harry!," Ron said worriedly as he looked for a pulse on his wrist and found none.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Ron screamed as his legs buckled, still holding Harry's limp hand.

* * *

**^ CLIFFHANGER! Kind of... Sorry I haven't posted much, I was so busy! I would try to get another chapter up or maybe more if I have time! Please review otherwise I won't know what 'What If' you want next!**


	7. What if 7 Harry commits suicide

**What if Harry commited suicide? Set during 6th year and might become a separate fanfiction as well.**

Harry locked the bathroom door- hyperventilating from the nightmare he just witnessed- the same one which plagued his mind for a few days now. It consisted of his family, Cedric, innocent wizards, muggles- their friends Professor Lupin...S-Sirius... All censuring him for their deaths, the alive agreeing with the corpses; all scarlet eyed. He splashed the icy water gushing from the dormitory bathroom suite tap onto his already soaked sweat greyish face. He heavily lifted his head and saw his reflection. His almond shaped eyes were snake like slits and his bright green eyes were now a glowing scarlet. His hair stuck to his sickly pale skin.

He wanted these nightmares- hallucinations to stop. Something... Anything ... He grabbed out a shard of jagged mirror he notice was from... Sirius' mirror. He pulled up his plaid red pyjama sleeve to the crook of his elbow, revealing various self harm scars littered, some long and some deeper than others. He wasn't thinking straight, he dropped the glass on the edge of the sink and took out a bottle of sleeping pills Aunt Petunia gave him for his nightmares and disruption and tipped the all the pills into his mouth at once. Tears rolled down his face as he loosened his hold unconsciously, grabbed the broken glass and cut directly onto a thick blue vein as deep as he can to show all those troubles he had to put up with, his gripped loosened as the pills kicked in. His hands shook violently, his heart pounded more rapidly, he swallowed the bile coming back from his throat and then...


	8. What if 8 Sirius, Remus kill Peter

**Sorry I haven't updated for a while, I'll try to get at least 2 more what if's by the end of this week!**

**What if Remus and Sirius killed Peter in the Shrieking Shack?**

* * *

"No!"

"Harry-"

"I know what he is but we'll take him to the castle"

Peter sighed in relief.

"Thank you"

"-But after that the dementors can have you"

The rat let out a small yelp before scurrying towards the battered off hinged door. Sirius and Remus took each of his arms and pulled him back then pushed him against a lifted dust blanketed wooden plank.

"Don't even think about it" Sirius barked, his eyes flashing dangerously; his and Remus' wands pointing to his his heart.

Harry's mind thought of the future, his rat face on the front page of the daily prophet as he shook in despair as a dementor cowered over him. He didn't want to see the vlie man anymore, not even in Azkaban, he just wanted to never see him again even if marked for murder. He just wanted him to collapse in a heap on the sordid floor.

"Fine"

"What?" Remus asked.

"Just kill him"

The two pranksters looked like they had just won the Quidditch World Cup.

"Who should do the honours Moony?"

"I think we should both earn this gift Padfoot!"

Wormtail winced, shaking in fear.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

A flash of emerald light head straight towards the pathetic man who took his last breath and crumpled to the floor. His watery eyes shut tight forever.

Remus and Sirius grinned wickedly, Moony definitely wont have injuries tonight.

_"That was for James and Lily"_

* * *

"What do we do now?"

"We will reset our wands and take him to the castle," Remus grinned.

"This," looking at the stone hard rat.

"Is enough evidence that Sirius is innocent, his corpse if he died 12 years ago would of rotten wouldn't it?" After Remus' successful transformation, the five of them (and an unconcious Snape who Sirius purposely banged on the walls- especially the edges) trudged up to the hospital wing, Sirius in Padfoot's form since he wasn't free... yet. Leaving Professor Lupin to levitate Snape and Wormtail. Ron sat far off at the back, unaware of the Time Turners inclusion. Wormtail was covered up with a sheet on the floor. Harry and Hermione smiled at the ecstatic men.

* * *

_Sirius Black: Innocent?_

_Yesterday at an unknown time, mass murderer, Sirius Black was pronounced innocent as Peter Pettigrew was alive as a Common Rat. Their are not much details except for that Pettigrew suprisingly passed yesterday leaving Black a free man with no charge! Sirius has earned 120,000 galleons for his mistaken charge and is now a free innocent man once more._

* * *

**This one was rather hard to do so sorry if it sucks! ;( Leave me your What If's in your reviews! And thanks for reading!**_  
_


	9. What if 9 Reducto instead of crucio DOM

What_ if Harry using Reducto instead of Crucio on Bellatrix and killed her?_

* * *

_ Hatred rose in Harry such as he had never known before; he flung himself out from behind the fountain and bellowed, '_REDUCTO!_'_

Just before he realised what he had just done, she screamed, froze like winters ice and bursted in smithereens with a bang. Their was a singed smell plaguing the air, her remains were ashes and her clothes were shredded.

Harry was breathing heavily as his wand arm lowered slowly.

_I killed someone._

Guilt, despair and anger was at boiling point as the truth sank in.

"I'm a monster" He thought aloud-

_Yes Potter, you're a monster this is how we_ _relate-_

"SHUT UP!" He whirled around, his eyes flashing a dangerous scarlet but no one was there. Harry's hands covered his ears: he sat cross legged looking at the floor.

_Face_ it,_ your no match for such power like mine- _He began rocking backwards and forwards trying to claw his thick hair out.

_But your extraordinary power can become one..._

"So you smashed my prophecy and killed one of my trusted servants" A high cold voice rang in his ears as Harry felt the presence of Lord Voldemort in the middle of the hall. But he didn't dare or have the strength to look up into those pitless red eyes.

"I killed someone, I killed someone..." He kept muttering, still rocking forwards and backwards.

Voldemort began to circle the 15 year old smirking.

"Oh how I longed to see the day you would crack," Voldemort sneered "how pain shall punish you for not joining me, but at last you are mine Harry Potter, welcome to insanity- CRUCIO!"

Harry's bones were on fire as well his throat and basically everywhere.

_I deserve this, for killing two people._

Several minutes of Voldemort cackling in joy at the site of Harry's tears streaming his face, his eyes closed tight as he lay hopeless on his side.

_ 'It was foolish to come here tonight, Tom,' said Dumbledore calmly_ with a hint of strain in his voice of the teenager lying on the floor in agony._ The Aurors are on their way - '_

_ 'By which time I shall be gone, and you will be dead!' spat Voldemort._

Harry didn't hear that Dumbledore had came, he didn't even know anything about him, only that he was a cruel evil monster who should welcome pain.

Instantaneously,_ he was locked in the coils of a creature with red eyes, so tightly bound that Harry did not know where his body ended and the creatures began: they were fused together, bound by pain, and there was no escape._

_And when the creature spoke, it used Harry's mouth, so that in his agony he felt his jaw move . . ._

_ 'Kill me now, Dumbledore . . .'_

_ Blinded and dying, every part of him screaming for release, Harry felt the creature use him again . . ._

_ 'If death is nothing, Dumbledore, kill the boy . . .'_

He shivered when he was released, his hands having seizures, Dumbledore raced to the fallen boy in fright.

"Harry?" No signal.

"Harry, are you all right" Still none...

* * *

Dumbledore looked at the teen still unresponsive apart from his hands shaking, he told Fawkes to get Professor Snape immediately.

"Yes Albus?" A grumpy Snape yawned.

"Did you bring the calming draught and healing potion?"

"Right here" He replied confusedly, who would need a calming draught and a healing potion at this time? But his questions were answered when his cold black eyes snapped onto the Potter brat.

Professor Dumbledore thanked him and shoved the liquids into the boys mouth, his hands shook probably even more scarily than before.

"What happened to Potte- Harry?"

"That is a mystery waiting to unfold Severus, but I would say shock from the events which happened this evening," He saw the man's confused face and added "I will explain later"

There was a groan at the back of the office and Harry got up surprisingly quickly.

"Where's Ro-n, Her-mio-ne," He coughed

"In the Hospital Wing but Harry please sit" But he didn't seem to hear the command , since he ran out the classroom before any of them could say or use magic.

* * *

Harry didn't know where he was going or why he just ran out, it just felt necessary. He appeared inside a very clean room, disinfectant rolling in the air. Madam Pomfrey, didn't seem to be here so he sat between Ginny and Hermione and Neville with Luna.

"Oh hey Harry" Ginny greeted nicely

"Hi" He sighed, he didn't understand what was going on, one moment he was fine and the next was just a blur.

"I'm sorry," Hermione sobbed empathetically

"For what?"

"S-sirius, h-he d-didnt deserve to d-die" She muffled, with her hands scrubbing away her tears violently as she tried to stay strong for him. At this statement he turned a pale grey much to their worries. His mind played through the Department of Mysteries as his hands started to shake again. He slipped slowly into a deep black lake, his head dropped forward as he swam into unconsciousness.

* * *

These are so fun to write! Your review can become a what if if you comment! I tried to describe the stages of shock using the internet but failed miserably. Hope you enjoy!


	10. What if 10 Dudley Demented?

**_What if Dudders was actually kissed by a dementor?_**

* * *

Struggling to breathe in the humid sticky air, Harry scrambled for his wand in his pocket.

"What you doing?"

His lump of a cousin asked with his watery eyes locked nervously on the wand. He breathed laboured for so much 'proper' exercise he had ever done in his life. Harry's bright green eyes looked around frantically for any intruders. Just as he was about to put his wand away, a large meaty fist knocked him flat on the ground.

"What the blood hell was that for?!" His head throbbed painfully as he adjusted his glasses.

"Why is it c-cold?"

"Dementors" He whispered panicky. Before he could react, a skeletal arm threw and pinned him against the concrete.

"Dudley RUN!" He obliged but wasn't quick enough so he was also knocked the the ground.

He tried to grab his wand just at his side but his arms weren't long enough to grasp it and then he heard it again-

'Not Harry!'

'Stand aside!'

'Please not Harry!' With a strong wave of fury, he rolled over and a stag leapt out of his wand.

"Dudley?" No response. He rushed to him and felt for a pulse. His blue eyes were glazed over and foggy.

"No" He was too late.

* * *

Clips of him bullying his cousin and everyone who weren't his friends replayed over and over in his mind, he realised how horrible he was and felt fog enclosing on his mind.

_Stealing people's possessions... Smoking on the streets... Bullying... Injuring... Darkness..._


	11. What if 11 Marge exploded?

**What if Harry's accidental magic in PoA made Aunt Marge explode?**

* * *

_Her great red face started to expand, her tiny eyes bulged, and her mouth stretched too tightly for speech - next second, several buttons had just burst from her tweed jacket and pinged off the walls - she was inflating like a monstrous balloon, her stomach bursting free of her tweed waistband, each of her fingers blowing up like a salami -_

But she didn't stop. She grew to the part that her skin started to have trouble stretching over her ballooned self.

"Marge!" Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia yelled in unison, fear etching their faces madly.

Woof! Rasher tugged on Vernon's trouser leg as if saying 'Do something!' But he didn't know what to do so he just sat their slacked mouthed. Harry moved backwards towards the hallway slowly as a stretching noise was heard along with a scream and bang.

"MARGE!" Harry took one last look and saw her bursted into charcoal smithereens. Before he could leg it, Vernon had him pinned against to wall.

" .Back," He said with a dangerous tone he had never heard from him.

"NOW!" He pushed Harry towards the pile of ash which he stared at in shock. His mouth opened and closed. Did he just burst Aunt Marge so she could never come back? Did he just use Reducto without knowing?

"I-I-"

" . .Back." Vernon said deeply. Aunt Petunia and Dudley hid under the table in fear.

"I can't" He knew he would regret saying that, he waited for the blow-

"W-what?" His chins wobbled in confusion.

"I can't" He repeated.

"Get one of your people here and I never want to see you again"

Harry swallowed then ran up to his room packing his trunk quickly with anger, shock and fear overcoming him. What if he never saw his friends again? A group from the Ministry will probably come to arrest him and clear the mess up.

CRACK! A screech was heard and he dragged his trunk downstairs to see about 5 people in the Dining Room. They all had black dress robes on: One had dark mysterious eyes, another with long mousy brown hair and a calm look, an aging stern looking wizard, a tall wizard dirty blond hair, and a dark haired witch with a high posture.

"W-what are you going to do?" Aunt Petunia quivered.

"Don't worry we'll fix this," The mousy haired witch soothed, she turned to the dark haired witch and nodded. The dark haired witch turned around and saw him about to open the door.

"I need to take you someone Harry,"

"Who?" He asked.

"Fudge, don't worry you are not in trouble" She gave him a portkey on which they both held onto, and they swirled into a whirlpool.

* * *

Send more What If's to me by review and happy reading!


	12. What if 12 Harry through veil instead

**What if Harry went through the veil instead of Sirius?**

* * *

What If Harry went through the Veil in the DoM instead of Sirius?  
Be prepared for some feels!

"Sirius!" Harry yelled as a spell went flying past him, he dashed up to the dais his Godfather was on and Sirius' head turned and smiled at him.  
"Oh what a happy reunion, I am sorry to disturb it!" Malfoy sneered and threw a curse at either at them.  
"Stay behind me," Sirius said quietly to him "I am terribly sorry Malfoy to interrupt your fun!" He threw a curse back at him which made him fly off the dais.  
"Cousin, your death awaits you," Bellatrix cackled, sending a green light to Sirius which he missed. The breath which he held was let out.  
"and wittle bitty Harry will have no godfather!" Another emerald light whizzed passed him.  
"Cousin, you don't know what torture is until I deal with you!" Sirius snapped, sending a white light which streaked passed her, he mocked her wild cackle which echoed across the hall.  
"Back up" He whispered to Harry, who moved back, now closer to the veil. Harry looked to his side to see a large figure running towards them.  
"Stupefy" The Death Eater was blown backwards by the force.  
"Nice one Jame- Harry!" Sirius and Bellatrix were now in a tense battle with curses whizzing by their ears.  
Harry tried to knockback the heavy lidded woman who cackled again.  
"Wittle Potter joining in the fun?"  
"SHUT UP!" He yelled furiously, she frowned then threw a spell at him. Sirius moved a bit more backwards and so did Harry who's jet black hair was whipping in the wind of the veil. She grinned, baring her sharp teeth and sent a red curse at Sirius which missed him. But the thing which shocked him was that it headed straight for his chest. He fell forward onto Sirius and felt his life leave him as his legs were pulled right into the veil along with his body. It felt like a bucket of ice showered him and the last thing he saw was Sirius' wide eyes and him grasping his pale. hands.  
"No, HARRY!" Sirius threw a curse at Bellatrix who was sprinting away and missed, he grasped Harry's arms which were fading into the veil and held on for dear life.  
"You are not leaving me" He muttered. Remus came by his side with a pained look on his face.  
"Padfoot"  
"H- he can't leave me" He sobbed and pulled Harry out without realising it was extremely rare to do so.  
"Oh Harry" His corpse's brilliant emerald eyes were still open and looking alive, he was as grey/white as fog and felt piercingly cold at touch like his torn at places uniform. He held his hand and rubbed it as if it would bring him warmth, it rested back on his stomach. Sirius' head lay on his chest in hope but he heard and felt nothing.  
"why Moony?!" He yelled in despair.  
"I-I don't know" He replied with tears rapidly down his cheeks. Sirius ran a hand through Harry's thick, soft, messy jet- black hair which covered parts of his eyes and brushed it to the side. Professor Dumbledore came to their side, looking solemn and gave them a portkey to the Hospital Wing.  
"Professor Dumbledore, please tell me what happened to these children!"  
"I will explain later" He replied calmly and a sobbing Sirius placed Harry on a bed with Remus patting his back.  
"Sirius Black!" She shrieked in fear.  
"Don't worry Poppy, he is innocent, I will also explain that later"  
"Potter?" Pomfrey came up to him and gasped.  
"Merlin, he is dead!" She whispered quietly then wiped a few tears.  
"I have to go I'm sorry " Dumbledore sighed then left the room.  
Just then Neville groaned and woke up from his very short nap and Pomfrey gave him a potion which he drank.  
"Where's Harry?" he asked wearily.  
"No questions right now" He fell back into a deep sleep.  
"You two may stay, and I am terribly sorry" She bustled to her office. They nodded, Sirius still playing with Harry's hair.  
"It's all my fault, if I didn-"  
"Padfoot, listen to me, did you push him through the veil? No. So it is not your fault"  
"Lily's eyes" He just mumbled and the two covered his corpse and closed his eyes.  
"Please may you come with me" Dumbledore said lightly.

* * *

"I am not leaving Harry!" Remus stated fiercely and Sirius nodded weakly.  
"I am sure you two and Harry would've wanted to know" The two gave up in defeat and followed the aging Headmaster...  
"So that's why Voldemort's been chasing him?"  
"Yes"

* * *

"Where is Harry?" Ginny asked suddenly changing the subject.  
"I have no idea" Neville replied.  
"I hope he is not brooding" Hermione thought. Luna looked around and her large eyes darted onto a figure covered by a sheet she got up and walked close to it then gasped looking dejected.  
"What?" They all got up and went towards her.  
"Is it Ha-" Neville stuttered. Ron pulled the sheet of and saw him looking peaceful but as pale as death, his long black eyelashes stood out from his pale complexion.  
"No, it can't be he is not-" Ron started. But Hermione's bawl cut him off.  
"No!" Ginny gasped and many tears stained her cheeks. Ron slumped onto the chair next to him in defeat and too began crying. The three began crying over him while Neville and Luna hugged them sympathetically...

* * *

Those feels! And I know you can't get a body back from the veil, but I made Harry fall half in because I really wanted some crying over corpse action for some reason. Send your What If's now! And it is summer so I can update a lot now yay! Two what if's in one day wow!


End file.
